Dol Guldur Orc Trader
. |drops = Orc bones, rotten flesh, maggoty bread |alignment needed = +100 with |buys = Orc steel ingots, gulduril crystals, bones, mugs, , wheat |health = 20 |armour points = 15 |added in = 22 |sells = Dol Guldur armour, Dol Guldur equipment, arrows, string, Orc bombs, Orc bows}} The Dol Guldur Orc Trader was added in and spawns in Dol Guldur Orc Camps. The trader is equipped with a poisoned Dol Guldur dagger and wears Dol Guldur armour. Behaviour Unlike typical Dol Guldur Orcs, traders are not hostile and will leave the player and good NPCs alone unless provoked, in which case they will attack with daggers. Trading Dol Guldur Orc traders will sell you Dol Guldur armour and Dol Guldur equipment, along with various other supplies and materials. Upon trading with a Dol Guldur Orc trader, the player earns the achievement "Sorcerous Dealings". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player may purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Each Dol Guldur Orc trader will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player may sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each Dol Guldur Orc trader will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Orcs aren't the nicest of folk to be around, and especially not these traders. If you have coins and experience in Elf-stabbing they will be sure to try a trade. But watch out - they are full of cons and tricks and you may not end up a satisfied customer! Anybody aligned with good shouldn't worry about trades; they should worry about surviving the vicious attacks of these traders! Friendly *Orcs like silver coins as much as the next race, you know... *Bring me coins if you want equipment. *So you have proven yourself, Person. Now we can trade. *A nice little stinking sum of silver coins might be nice. *If you want to trade, bring some coins, and keep it quiet. *An Orc can never have enough silver coins, maggot! *I might be interested in buying some materials. *Certain materials can fetch a good price among traders like myself. *I love crunching on a nice Elf bone! *You want some equipment? Get me some coins first, maggot! *Get me some coins and I'll get you some tools! *If you want some of my fine equipment, then bring some coins! *I sell the finest equipment and the sharpest blades! *I don't usually trade with filthy Men, but you're good enough. Neutral *Come crawling back when you've proved your worth, weakling. *The stench of evil on you is not yet strong enough, Person. *If you wish to trade, you must prove your worth among our forces! *I've seen more threatening Halflings than you! *You want to trade? Come back when you're further down the path of darkness, scum. *Go and slay a few stinking Elves, and then perhaps we can trade. *If you want any Orcish equipment, you'll have to work more evil first. *There's no way I'm trading with a maggot like you! *Do you think the Dark Lord just lets me hand out equipment to anyone, maggot? *I don't trade with scum like you! *Kill some of those filthy Elves and then we can talk! *Prove your worth, filth! *You won't be getting any equipment from me, maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men like you! Beat it, scum. Gallery GuldurOrcTrader-0.png|A Dol Guldur orc trader in pre-beta29. Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Dol Guldur Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Level 2 Mobs